


Bumblebees and Tomatoes

by Pins_n_Needles



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Angst, Everyone's favorite bitch, Everyone's favorite tomato, F/F, F/M, First fic cut me some slack, Gen, Jealousy, Like reaaaallly slow, Romance, Slow Burn, Unrequited Love, ao3 is confusing help, draaaaamaaaaa, help me i beg, like this is a reeaaallly slow burn, the title makes sense, wow tags are hard
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-23
Updated: 2017-06-20
Packaged: 2018-05-28 12:44:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 5,365
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6329734
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pins_n_Needles/pseuds/Pins_n_Needles
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's their last year at Françoise Dupont and Chloé and Nathanaël are making some changes.<br/>Well more like...<br/>Nathanaël is the on changing and Chloé wants to take over the world.<br/>Nathanaël will no longer be that shy, pushover artist.<br/>Chloé will not allow anyone to defy her.<br/>Nathanaël will confess to Marinette his feelings.<br/>Chloé won't let anyone else have Adrien.<br/>But what if something changes that?<br/>In their moments of weakness, how will their relationships change?</p><p>A.K.A. there is not enough of this ship to feed my soul.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. New Year Resolutions?

♛

Another year.  
A new rule.  
It was the first day of her last year at Françoise Dupont and Chloé was determined to make this year all about her.  
Be the envy of all the school.  
The queen of everyone.  
After all she was the Mayor's daughter.  
Who wouldn't want to be rich, important, popular, and might I say, beautiful.  
She already has a million lackey's at her bidding.  
It wouldn't be hard to get a few more kids in the same position.  
One flip of her ever so perfect hair and half the male population will fall hopelessly in love with her.  
It was that easy.  
Too bad her heart only belonged to her precious Adriekins.  
That would leave the heartbroken.  
Sorry, not sorry.  
Putting on her signature outfit, with a new bag, she heads out of Le Grand Paris and into her limo, on her way to her kingdom.  


✎

  
Another year.  
A fresh start.  
It was the first day of his last year at Françoise Dupont and Nathaniel was determined to change himself.  
Goodbye with the shy artist sitting in the corner, caught in his own fantasies.  
Goodbye with hiding behind bigger people to protect him.  
Goodbye with quivering in fear when Chloe glared his way.  
He would not be pushed around anymore.  
He was going to be more assertive, more noticed, more confident.  
He was going to properly confess his feeling to Marionette this year even if it killed him.  
The only thing that could possibly stop him was...  
His height.  
But he can worry about that later.  
He'll grow.  
Hopefully...  
Putting on his signature outfit, with a new sketchbook in his bag, he hopped on his red moped and drove with a new attitude.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Interesting?? Idk you tell me


	2. Seating and Stuttering

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> No one's happy with the seating other than the main 4.  
> Please send our little tomato some confidence.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I realized when I hit 100 hits I needed to add another chapter.

♛

  
You're kidding

The day hasn't even fully begun yet and everything is already completely ruined. 

It started out just as planned. She would stand casually at the front of the school with Sabrina, attracting attention from others naturally. Once Adrien would arrive, she'd keep her distance for a bit. Watch as he attracted the attention of most of the female audience as he entered the school. Well he is _Adrien Agreste._ What girl wouldn't fall in love once they laid eyes on a model of that caliber. To bad their love would be short lived. Once he was close, she's latch on to him, kissing his cheek lovingly as she greeted him. She could practically hear hearts shatter.

Music to her ears.

But Adrien didn't get it. Like a sweetheart, he gently pushes her back a bit with a nervous laugh. Honestly, why was this boy so shy? Nothing wrong with showing a little PDA. Sure, they were not officially together. But honestly, she was the _Mayor's daughter_ and he was _Adrien Agreste._ Practically a match made in heaven. 

Ignoring all obvious protests, she hooked her arm into his, pulling along to class, with Sabrina following not to far behind, past an irritated Nino, obviously mad from Chloé's interruption of their conversation.

Were they talking?

She hadn't even noticed him. 

It was all going swimmingly. 

Till that one outlier that came in and ruined more than half of Chloé's plans for the year.

_Marinette._

This was the year Chloé would reclaim her seat behind Adrien. Who's to think that Marionette would decide _this day_ of _all days_ to actually be early for class. Adrien hadn't even arrived yet. Honestly, that girl is plotting against her. She had no choice but to reclaim her old seat on the other side of the aisle from Adrien's. There was not way she could handle sitting behind Nino and sitting next to Marinette was literally not an option. 

Sabrina had already occupied the seat next to her, ever the loyal friend. 

Wherever everyone else sat didn't matter to her. As long as no one got between her view of Adrien and her glare at _Marinette._

✎

  
Nathanaël arrived just in time to see Chloé's display of affection before dragging Adrien off to class.

Well it's nice to see nothing's changed too much.

Or is that a bad thing?

It didn't bother Nathanaël though. He's known them long enough to know that Adrien didn't like her like that and they weren't a thing. He could only feel bad for Adrien, poor boy, for having to be dragged around by Chloé. 

Oh well.

By the time he made it to class, almost everyone was seated. He was hoping to get a seat closer to Marinette this year, but even the seats behind her were already taken. Surprisingly, the seat across the aisle from her was free.

Then again, it was behind Chloé.

Which isn't surprising now that he thinks about it. 

He would have to bare with it for now. Despite being closer to Chloé than he would like, he claims the seat behind her. Luckily she was too distracted, glaring at Marinette for whatever reason, to notice him. Honestly, what was her problem?

But, he had better things to do than wonder what got stuck up Chloé's ass. Bracing himself, he made his way to the side of Marinette's table, waiting til she noticed him before addressing her. But as soon as her eyes laid on him, he was over come by nerves.

"H-Hey Marinette!," he greeted, wincing at his own stutter

"Oh, hi Nathanaël. Long time no see," Marinette replied with a bright smile. "How was your summer? I heard you went to an art camp."

Wow, was her smile always that beautiful?

This was not helping his nerves.

"Y-yeah I did. It was pretty cool, I learned a lot of stuff. How come you didn't come?"

"Ah I wish I did. But my parents really wanted me to stay and help and there were other things..." Her voice went soft as she finished her sentence. Her eyes glanced off him for a second, but she couldn't find what she was looking at.

"W-well umm..." Honestly, he really needed to work on his stuttering. "I have a lot of notes from the lessons so i-if you w-wanted too... we could-"

_Brrrrring!!!_

And just when are little tomato had found his confidence, the bell rung signifying the beginning of class. Meaning Marinette's attention as pulled of him. Meaning the teacher had walked in and he was forced to return to his dreadful seat. He slumps down in his seat, turning to his right to find that no one had taken the seat next to him. Well it wasn't a surprised. Everyone had their own cliques of pairs and Ivan took up one table by himself. He pulled his attention to the front, noticing that Ms.Bustier was their homeroom teacher for this year. 

He sighed as he slumped his head on the table, other than the seating, nothing really had changed. Chloé is still a bitch, Marinette looked more beautiful than last year, and he was still stuttering. But nothing would happen if he continued to be depressed about it. Taking out a fresh notebook from his bag, he started brainstorming.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Advice, and comments are highly needed and recommended cause I'm not toooooo sure where this will go. I just have a bunch of ideas I don't know where to put into the story. It'd be nice for some audience input.
> 
> Am I making Chloe too mean? Idk I like it
> 
> Also I edit these chapters so i'd appreciate is you guys mention spelling errors and bad grammer  
> Please and Thanks


	3. La Amicant

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> That one girl who can't make new friends cause she's so shy and people ignore her. 
> 
> A.K.A. when you don't know how to end the day so you throw in an akuma.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This isn't really character development don't get your hopes up.

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o✎o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

  
Despite it only being the first day of school, class seemed to drag on forever. The first 10 minutes felt like hours as Madam Bustier began to review expectations and syllabuses. It's not surprising that one would confuse the high-pitched scream that resonated throughout the school as the bell.

Except for the fact that it was a high-pitched scream. 

Followed by more screams.

An akuma on the first day, as if the day wasn't getting any better. 

Classmates immediately erupted into panic, making a commotion about what was going on what they should do. Marinette did her best to calm everyone down. Nathanaël wasn't fearing any better, but he did move to the window to try and catch a glimpse of what was going outside. 

"Everyone sit back in your seats and stay calm. You are safer in here," Madam said, doing her best to calm her frantic students.

By the look of the kids running out of the various classrooms, Nathanaël doubts that. Whatever was going on out there, the threat was moving around. _Fast._ "We gotta get out of here!" Alix yelled from next to him, who was looking out the window as well. 

But before anyone could leave, a small explosion shook the room. Everyone covered their eyes, as a short breathe of dust past trough. The dust quickly cleared as the looked up, revealing a hole, blast through the wall behind the teacher's desk, with a girl smirking widely as she flew in front of it. 

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o♛o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

  
"I am La Amicant, and no longer will anyone ignore me! Everyone will want to be my friend! I shall be adored by all!"

_Seriously?_

Chloé couldn't believe it. 

Her day gets worse because some brat is complaining about not making _friends??_ No wonder, with the way that mask clashes with that frilly skirt, she'd be surprised if the girl had any friends at all. But Chloé had to give some points for her sequin crop top that really brought out her eyes and distracted you from the slightly... purple skin. And anyone would kill for those knee high bejeweled boots. If Amicant wasn't currently reeking havoc in her classroom, she would have made more comments on the outfit. In fact, it takes Sabrina pushing her out of the way of a bubble beam to knock her not only off her feet, but out her daze of critiquing and fear. 

She turned around, and gasps as Sabrina gets caught in the beam in her stead. The bubbles surrounding her and lifting her towards La Amicant.

"Sabrina!" the diva yells, reaching up to grab her before she flew out of reach. But then someone grabs her by her arm, dragging her along and out the door before Amicant can shoot her again. She stumbles, trying to not trip and fall as she's dragged out of the class and down the halls. Who the hell is running so fas- Nathanaël? Looking up, she faces a mop of tomato hair, jumping lightly as he quickly runs down the stairs. 

Why Nathanaël decided to save her didn't bother her. What did bother her was the way she was pulled around as he quickly turned corners and dodged frantic kids. It was ruining her hair and jostling her clothes and honestly she was just annoyed.

 _"Hey, slow- watch it! Can you just- Nathan-_ STOP RUNNING!" She pulls her arm away with the last remark as Nathanaël's running finally comes to a halt. She watches him place his hands on his knees as he tries to catch his breath while rubbing the arb her grabbed. 

"Finally you listen. You've been running for like the past five minutes and now my hair is ruined. _Ugh!"_ Turning to a window to catch her reflection, she fixes her ponytail, seemingly not out of breathe as she ignores Nathanaël's pants. 

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o✎o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

  
If you asked Nathanaël why he decided to save Chloé, he wouldn't be able to answer.

In all honesty, he doesn't know why himself. He figures he was caught up in the moment. Seeing Sabrina push her out the way must have brought the thought of "Don't let a sacrifice go to waste" come through his mind. He was surprised that she even jumped after Sabrina like that. Who knew she cared more about the girl than she let on. Honestly, he was more surprised at himself. Old Nathanaël would have coward under a nearby table instead of run. All that confidence training he did over the summer has finally paid off. But now he's exhausted from all the adrenaline, since he wasn't used to all that exercise. Running for five minutes is more than he can ever remember doing. 

He looked up as he continued to catch his breathe, watching as the blond was now fixing her hair with the aid of a faint window reflection. She seemed fine, acting as Chloé as ever, not tired at all, which baffled him. To think she was in better shape than him.

"You're.. not... tired?" He asks between breathes, which causes her to turn her attention from her reflection to him.

She scoffs. "You looking at a professional shopper. I'm used to running to sales and fashion releases. Five minutes of running is nothing." She finishes up her pony tail, turning her attention to her nails to check for damage.

"You're not.. scared?" He stands up, the exhaustion leaving him as his breathing slows down. She was so calm, so..... used to it.

"Were pretty far away from the classroom, I doubt she has traveled down here already. Besides, Ladybug and Chat Noir should be there already taking care of the akuma. We'll be just f-..."

_Boom!_

_"Fine..."_

A new hole appears down the hall, not too far from where they stood. The girl walked through, her mouth stretching into a smirk when she spots the two.

"Shit."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It took forever to come up with this akuma and a name. I legit just put ami (friend) and fabricant (maker/manufacturer) together and got Amicant. I don't know shit about french I looked these words up.  
>  
> 
> Comments, suggestions, and grammer checks are welcome


	4. Heroes and Fillers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The day is saved whoop-defucking-do

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This took _ages_ to write.  
>  I hope to actually add plot in the next chapter.  
> So yeah this reeks of filler.

o0o0o0o♛o0o0o0o

Chloé could be flaunting around the school with Adrien in her arms right now.

 _Not_ captured by Amicant and forced to watch her attack everyone in school.

Why she wasn't put under her control? She didn't know. Whatever the reason, Chloé was not happy.

At least she didn't end up like Nathanaël, poor boy was turned on the spot.

So she sulks over her situation. Currently they were on the roof of the school. After capturing Chloé in her bubble restraints, which were not comfortable at all if I may add, and controlling Nathanaël, she dragged them both to the roof, continuing her attack from the edge. She looked to her left at the unrestrained, but controlled boy next to her. Then she scoffs, of all the people she could be trapped with it had to be the doormat tomato. It could be worse, she thought. If it was her who was controlled, the weird shade of red her eyes would have turned would not match her outfit. 

 

But before Chloé could point out more fashion faux pas, a figure of red and black flies over their heads and lands some distance behind them on the roof. 

Ladybug!

She knew she would come and save her!

"Ladybug! Over here!! I knew you would come!!" In Chloé's excitement, she starts to jump and wiggle in her restraints as if that would catch Ladybug's attention.

She didn't even notice Ladybug roll her eyes, of course she was already aware of the situation. 

At this point Amicant had turned around, fully looking at Ladybug as she moved her right hand to rest on her hip, a smirk playing on her lips. "Ladybug! You arrived just in time."

"Let them go Amicant!" Ladybug yelled, glaring threateningly at the akuma.

"Not a chance, their my friends! Why don't you let go of your Miraculous!" Amicant fired back, teeth baring a snarl at the thought of letting them go. 

For a while they just stood there, glaring at each other. Chloé watched intensely, cheering on her favorite superhero with a big smile.

But the tense air was slightly broken when Chat Noir dropped in beside Ladybug. Ugh, that scruffy tom cat. 

"I hope I'm not intruding on this friendly conversation going on here." He smiled his signature Chat Noir grin as he took a stance next to Ladybug. 

"Oh Chat Noir! I was afraid you wouldn't make it to the party!" She laughed, her hands clapping together excitedly. 

"Well since I was invited personally, it would be rude for me not to show up." He smirked, even as Ladybug elbowed his arm and told him to cut it out.

"I'm glad you could make it. I guess I'll be taking your Miraculous as a hostess gift, no?" She laughed as she began shooting beams at the duo, who effortlessly broke apart to dodge them. 

"Actually, we can't stay long. But we will be taking some party favors with us." With a perfect throw, Ladybug's yo-yo wrapped around both the startled blond and the dazed artist, and pulled them both in her direction.

"Hey! Give them back!" Angered, Amicant fired more beams, her attention moving specifically to Ladybug for the moment. In order to dodge the beams, Ladybug had to move, unable to catch the throws teens.

Fortunately, Chloé hit a roof vent, no falling off the school for today. Unfortunately, the hit hurt, and she was left sitting in an awkward position still in her restraints. And even more unfortunate, an unconscious Nathanaël was sprawled unconscious across her lap. 

_Just great._

o0o0o0o✎o0o0o0o

Nathanaël hardly remembered anything when he woke up, so he takes a second to question his surroundings. His face is squished against the floor of what he thinks is the roof. He taps his foot and feels the hardness of the roof as well. But what is that squishy thing pressed against stomach? It feels long, round, and soft. But before he can investigate, he hears a chain breaking sound and suddenly he's shoved off the soft mysteries.

He rolls on his back and just stares at the sky for a while. He furrows his brow as he tries to remember why he was on the roof in the first place. Then a certain blonde suddenly came into view, hands curled into a fists beside her as she stared down at him angry. He wasn't sure what he possibly could have done to anger her, but he figured it wasn't anything big.

"What happened?" He watched her with clear confusion. After a couple of seconds, her glare softened and she just rolled her eyes, moving her hands from her sides to land on her hips. 

"Amicant. She took control of you a few of seconds after she found us."

"Ah. But why are we on the roof?"

"She took us both to the roof to continue her attacks. Why she took us, I don't know." With that, she turned and started walking. He quickly stood up and followed after her, a question still on his mind.

"Hey, did you shove me earlier?

She glanced at him quickly, before turning her attention to the heroes still on the roof. "What if I did?"

"Well I would like to know why."

"You don't need to know."

"How come I don't need to know?"

"Because it doesn't matter if you know! So there is no need."

"But I want to know!"

"I don't care if you want to know I-"

"Ahem"

Their banter suddenly stops as they turned to look at an amused Ladybug. Chat Noir stood of not to far behind, an equally amused look on his face as he watched them.

"Excuse me for interrupting but I figured you guys needed help getting down from the roof."

Quickly, Chloé clung to Ladybug's arm. "Oh I knew you'd come get me Ladybug! Of course my best friend will be the one to escort me back down."

"Yeah of course." Ladybug said as she let out a tied sigh. She slipped her hand out of Chloé 's grasp, wrapping it around the blonde's waist as she grabbing her yo-yo with her free hand. "I trust that you've got Nathanaël, Chat?"

"Of course, My Lady." Chat bowed as she zipped away before turning his attention back to Nathanaël. With mischievous grin Chat scooped up the boy in one fellow swoop and slung him over his shoulder.

"Wow, you're lighter than I thought." He chuckled, using his baton the slide both of them down from the roof.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have soooo much other stuff I wanna write _uuuggghhhh_


	5. Perfect Pairs

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Finally  
>  _plot_
> 
> But wait  
> *pulls out magnifiing glass*  
> *squints*  
> Is that Cladrien and Nathinette I see?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Announcements:  
> -I'm not dead  
> -I am SO SO SO SORRY THIS TOOK FOR EVER.  
> School ended like 3 weeks ago. But I still have 3 AP assignments to do and an online college class my dad made me take. So summer really sucks.  
> -OH  
> I was previously Ink_Stitches  
> but yeah I changed my name  
> I think I'll keep this one

o0o0o0o✎o0o0o0o

It was the last period of the day and students were bustling impatiently at their seats, waiting for school to end. Unfortunately there was still a good 30 minutes left of class, so Ms. Bustier called back their attention.

"So, as some of you may have been expecting, it is time for your first project of the year." She gave a few seconds for her students to let out their groans. 

"Now don't worry, you all will be working in pairs-," some happy glances were exchanged, "that I will assign."

Even more groans were heard this time.

Ms. Bustier picked up a stack of paper from her desk and began passing them out to her students. "Listen up. I'll be calling out your partners while I hand out the rubric. Rose, you're working with Max. Juleka, you're with Kim. Alix will be with-"

Nathanaël had already zoned out at this point. 

The _possibility_ of being assigned partners with Marinette took over his mind, a whole scenario was being played out.

They'd work over at Marinette's, to her suggestion, and settle down by her living room table. Somehow, they'd end up shoulder to shoulder, peering over books they'd pick from the library.

Eventually, Marinette would break their comfortable silence, asking him about something in the book she read as she pointed to it. He'd peer over her shoulder, reading over what she mentioned before responding.

Then everything would slow down.

They would both turn to each other and freeze, surprised at the close proximity of their faces. Nathanaël would stare at the never ending ocean of her eyes and revel in the sight of her cute cheeks tinting pink. 

Then as if she was a magnet and he was a helpless piece of metal, he inched closer to her, slowly, bit by bit. Time would seem to drag on forever as the few centimeters between them diminished until.....

Until the school bell rang, waking Nathanaël from his daydream. 

_Shit,_ and he even missed who his partner was. 

With a sigh, he quickly packed up his things, figuring he'd ask Ms. Bustier herself. He looked down and saw Marinette standing by her desk with Alya, laughing about something she said. 

_God she was so cute._ He could watch and listen to her laugh all day if he could. 

But he was staring a second too long when suddenly Marinette herself turned and caught his eye. His face immediately erupted into a fiery red as he recalled his dream earlier. Quickly adverting his eyes, he gripped the strap to his duffel bag as he made his way down the steps. What would Marinette think of him if she knew about his indecent thoughts of her during class? He couldn't stand looking at her after what he'd done. 

Unfortunately, Nathanaël couldn't get a few steps past her before she pulled him back with the tug of his sleeves. 

"Hey Nathanaël. I wanted to see if you could meet up with me tomorrow after the school to hit the library."

"Th-the library? Y-you and me? Tomorrow? Why?" He cursed himself for stammering again, his nerves unsettled from the shame of his daydream. 

"To get reference for our project of course. We are partners after all"

_Wait, what?_

"Wait, seriously??"

o0o0o0o♛o0o0o0o

"Oh Adrikins! I'm so glad we were assigned to do this project together." Chloé beamed happily as she squeezed into Adrien's arm.

"Heh, me too Chloé ..."

Maybe this year wasn't looking so bad after all.

To think she got the chance to _"work"_ with Adrien on their first project of the year. 

"Now we can spend more time together shopping and talking about which season's outfit suits me better. And don't worry about the project, Sabrina says she's got it covered."

With this, Adrien turns his attention from the hallway to her, a stern expression on his face.

"Chloé"

"Yes Adrikins?"

"We are not letting Sabrina do out project for us."

"What? You're saying you want to actually _do it yourself?"_

"I would prefer if we both did it together, but yes, technically that's what I'm saying."

"But _why_ would you when you could have other people do it for you?" Chloé was absolutely disgusted by the idea. She was so used to other people doing her work for her. With Adrien's fame, it shouldn't be hard for him to find someone just like Sabrina.

"Because were supposed to?" Adrien was looking at her as if the answer was simpler than what she was making it out to be. 

"Come on Adrien, you've got to be joking."

"No, I'm pretty serious. By the way, do you have anything planned for tomorrow afternoon?"

"No, I don't. Are you taking me on a date somewhere?" The thought of going on an date with her Adrikin made her forget the whole subject of the conversation.

"Uh sure, a date to the library. We need to pick up reference books."

Her smiled slipped off her face as her grip on his arm loosened. A date to the library? "Please Adrien, you can't be seri-"

"See you tomorrow, Chloé!" Before she even noticed, Adrien had slipped out of her loosened grasped and bound his way over to his awaiting limo. 

Chloé watched his limo drive away, un-moving from her spot. Her jaw soon closed into a frustrated frown as she stormed off to her own limo, feeling defeated. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you're still reading this, bless your heart.
> 
> Reviews are appreciated.  
> This is self edited so please point out any grammar and misspellings love you thanks.


	6. Books Bruise

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A trip to the library gets an unexpected turn

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Look who's fucking back

o0o0o0o♛o0o0o0o

"Chloé..."

"Yes Adrien?"

"Are you okay?"

"I'm fine. Why do you ask?"

"I'm just a bit worried. Can you handle all of that?"

"I'm stronger than I look Adrien, I can handle this."

"I are you sure?"

"Don't worry about a thing."

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

"WHAT THE F-"

_"Shh Chloé! We're in the library!"_

Chloé could only glare at the red head in front of her, his hand, currently blocking her mouth, prevented her from saying anything else. Smacking his hand away, she turned her attention to the clutter of books at their feet and went down to retrieve her own. 

_"Watch where you're going Nathanaël, you're such a damn klutz."_ She grumbled her retort as she brushed her hand through the pile.

 _"Hey, this isn't all my fault."_ Nathanaël silently huffed as he defended himself, moving down to pick up his own books as well.

 _"Ugh, whatever."_ Chloé brushed aside another book. This day was not going how she wanted. Instead of rendezvousing in the corner with Adrien she's stuck picking at books with unwanted company. Curse Adrien's cute but consequential want to participate in school education. She's have to figure something out in order to avoid having to pretend to read all these books. 

_"Great, now I can't find i-_ iIIIAAAAAAAAAAAAH!"

"What??"

Nathanaël snapped his head up to see a screeching Chloé with tears brimming her eyes. Stretched far away from her body, she shook her hand violently; a small spider could be seen perched on her arm. 

"GETITOFF!GETITOFF!GETITOFF!GETITOFF! GET IT _OFF!"_

"Chloé- It's okay, its okay." Nathanaël was entirely clueless on how to handle the situation. For one people where starting to stare and gather at the commotion and Nathanaël was afraid they'd get kicked out. Another would be the sheer fact that he's never seen Chloé like this, panicked and near crying. She didn't even notice that her panicked efforts had succeeded in flinging the small creature off and halfway down the hall, her eyes shut tightly.

"Chloe,it's gone now! Please calm down."

 _"I CAN STILL FEEL IT!_

"Chloe." He keeps his voice soft, and before he can think too much about it, touches her arm. "It's gone"

The sudden touch on her arm causes her jump in surprise. Her screaming stops and her eyes open to find Nathanaël's calm face in front of her. Her breathe comes out heavy and its few seconds before she starts speaking again.

"I-it's gone?"

"It's gone."

They stared at each other, calm and thoughtless, as if nothing happened A state of daydreaming but still aware of your presence in the world. The rest of the library was deafening quiet except for Chloé as she caught her breathe.

After what felt like eternity, but was about half a minute, Chloé was the first to move. She sudden;y blinked and shifted, as if suddenly remember where she was and what had happened in the past 5 minutes. She broke eye contact, her gaze shifting to her surroundings.

Most of everyone in the library had come to see what all the commotion was about. Each end of the hallway was crowded with people trying to get a glimpse. She scanned their faces, looking for something other than lost and confused, until her gaze fell on one wide-eyed blonde in the crowd. 

Shame hit her.

Everyone was staring at her. Everyone was watching her. hey just witness _Chloé Bourgeois_ freak out in the library. Everyone. _Adrien saw her_ God, even Natha-

Her eyes snapped to the male still crouched in front of her.

His fingers were still lightly brushing her arm. He was watching her, waiting to see if she had calmed down at all, a hint of worry behind his eyes.

It was all too much.

She quickly snapped her arm away from him, hugging it to her chest. She shot right up to her feet and tried to repress the blush she felt before saying the first thing that came to her mind.

"Th-this place is disgusting! H-how does an establishment run with pests running around! I should-! My father _will-!_ I-"

Hey eyes frantically jumped from face to face of the people watching her. She hugged herself, anxiety suddenly rushing through her, and with one last glance at Adrien, she ran, pushing through the crowd relentless till she could run out the library, leaving behind two surprised boys and forgotten school assignment.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That was a bit... unexpected  
> Even for me lol
> 
> It bothered me that i had started the chapter but never finished it  
> So here it is  
> I do want to continue this  
> But I also have like a whole bunch of new ideas I want to write and get started on a bit as well  
> Whoopeee
> 
> Grammar/spelling checks are appreciated!  
> Don't be afraid to leave a comment


	7. Just A Heads Up

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> heh.......

So this is basically an update on what I'm planning to do with this story.  
Which is nothing???  
I've kinda lost inspiration for this one, the plot was pretty messy from the beginning and I was just writing whatever i felt would happen  
I'm thinking of either revamping it, or creating a completely different story with this couple, with a set plot that is.  
I just didn't feel like leaving this without some sort of closure???? In case some for you were really enjoying it so far  
I also have a bunch of other fanfic ideas I want to at least write down, which is good.  
This year has been to busy for me to have a flimsy fic with no set plot, I don't have time to just think up something on the spot like that.   
So I hope I'll get to figuring out what to do with this and I'll tell you guys whatever I decide

Thanks for sticking with this if you have so far.


	8. I have plans

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I'm a fucking mess

Hey! So I know a few of you wanted me to keep you updated, so guess what.  
I have plans!!~~~~  
Here are my plans/ideas of stories I'm going/currently working on/planning to write.

First, I am making a MarinettexAdrien fic AU based off the K-drama "Beating Again." It's like my all time favorite and I've been throwing this idea around in my head for a while. There are still somethings I have to work with the pot and all but I have started writing it. 

Second, A couple of days ago I had this random story idea and spit out the first chapter in less than two hours (fucking unbelievable), so if i get the plot out for that I'll most likely putt it on wattpad whitch I'll share with you guys if you are interested in reading it.

Third, This is an idea I've had since like i stopped this fic. I'm making both a Adrienette fic _and_ CloNath fic that are connected but have different perspectives and slightly different plots. I'm really excited for this one but I'm having a little trouble starting them out so bare with me. 

Fourth, I need a beta. Not really sure what that is but i probably need one.

Fifth, I can'y promise you I'll do anything with "Bumblebees and Tomatoes" but I'll look into it. See if i get any new insipiration and rewrite it. 

Yeah so this is it What I want to do is just be prepared I want to have multiple chapters written before i even think of posting anything. The problem with "Bumblebees and Tomatoes" is that i never really had a good set plot and just writing randomly and i want to avoid that so my stories aren't a mess. Completing all this might take a while but it's something i want to achieve. Thanks for listening.


End file.
